


Should've Talked About It

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [9]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying "I love you" for the first time is nerve racking for anyone. Especially for Thomas who doesn't know if Newt feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Talked About It

This relationship was still new to the both of them. And neither one had memories of past experiences to help them out. Yet all things considered everything has been going great.

They had only been together two weeks, but in the glade that time felt longer. That time has been filled with stolen kisses and recently late night cuddling. Thomas moved his sleeping bag next to Newt's just a little over a week ago. Every morning now Thomas would be woken with kisses by Newt before they had to leave to attend to their duties. 

Today was like any other day. Newt woke Thomas up with a kiss, and then they got up to head to breakfast together. They sat next to each other while they ate, and when they were done they headed over to the gardens to start work. For a good while Thomas complained about wanting to be a runner, and Newt half listened to him. When the work day was over, Newt and Thomas headed over for dinner. After dinner there was a bonfire. 

Newt was sitting far away from the other gladers, lost in his own thoughts. For awhile now Newt had resigned to be stuck in a meaningless existence in the glade for the rest of his life. To keep his mind off that horrible thought he worked hard each day. If you got lazy you become sad. Once you’re sad you start giving up. But then Thomas showed up and changed everything for Newt. He was so thankful for that. 

Newt almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He relaxed when he realized it was Thomas.

"Came to join me ya shank?" Newt asked when Thomas let him go. Thomas made his way around the log Newt was leaning against and sat down beside the boy. 

"Just thought you looked lonely." Thomas said simply. 

They sat there in silence for sometime. This is what Newt liked the best about them. They didn't need to say a word to each other. They were both happy to just sit there and enjoy each other's company. 

Suddenly Thomas put an arm around Newt's shoulder. Thomas was then pulling Newt down to lean against him. Newt scooted closer to Thomas. He rested his head on Thomas' shoulder when he was close enough. 

"Everything alright Tommy?" Newt asked a little concerned. 

"Just fine." Thomas said barely above a whisper. 

Silence fell over them once again. 

Newt could tell that Thomas was on edge about something. He wanted to help Thomas with whatever was bothering him, but he also didn't want to pry. If Thomas didn't want to talk about it then Newt had to respect his wishes. 

Thomas was fidgeting around now. Something was definitely wrong with the boy. Newt raised his head and leaned away from Thomas. Both boys were now looking directly at each other. 

"Alright you slinthead. Tell me what the matter is." 

"I told you everything's fine." Thomas replied back defiantly. 

Newt felt some anger rising up inside him. "I mean it; tell me what your problem is." 

After what felt like an eternity, Thomas finally spoke up. "I love you." 

For a minute there Newt didn't know how to respond. That was what had been causing Thomas so much distress? He just wanted to say 'I love you'? 

"That's all?" 

Thomas' cheeks turned red and he dropped his gaze to his hands. "I just...yeah that's all." 

Newt found Thomas so adorable in that moment. He grabbed a hold of Thomas' head and made the boy look him in the eyes. Newt could see the flush spread across Thomas' face. Newt smiled fondly at the boy. 

"I love you too, Tommy." 

Thomas' eyes grew wide in shock. "Really?" 

Newt felt his smile grow on his face. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise." 

"So I was nervous for nothing?"

"Yep." 

Thomas closed the space between them to plant a firm kiss on Newt's lips. 

They were both new to this whole relationship thing. But things were going just fine for the both of them.


End file.
